


Zweisamkeit

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Because Harry and Ginny are nothing if not unconventional.





	Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Harry and Ginny have always posed as a mystery to me. What happened between the nineteen years before the epilogue? Did Ginny really quit so young?  
> This is my interpretation of the events that took place.  
> Have fun and don't forget to leave comments!

When the war ends, Harry doesn’t waste any time in getting back together with Ginny. He gains an appreciation for the lazy, mornings spent in her bed with his fiery girlfriend curled around him like a cat. He lets himself be a teenager for the first time in the summer of 1998, amidst the death and destruction and fall in love. Well, realise the feelings he has for her were always something deeper than simply ‘like’. 

He doesn’t plan his future except that he wants to spend everyday with Ginny. Ron and Hermione go to Australia while he stays and slowly gets discovers himself. He loves his friends and before last year, he would've jumped at the first chance of going with them. But now it's different. He wants to know what being a family means. At night, he tremulously bares his soul, the hardships he has faced and allows himself to be selfish and take in the comfort Ginny gives lovingly.

Ginny is as scarred as he is. She cries out during sleep and shivers constantly the day they announce the Carrows' trials. Her body is littered with reminders of the brutalities she faced the year before. The first time she undresses in front of him, her eyes are turned away and her whisper,  _ "This is me now," _ is delivered with defiance and hesitancy. But he doesn't care. He worships her till she forgets where she ends and he begins. He touches her reverently and she maps out the lightning bolt on his chest with a softness that makes him feel human.

As the years pass, they do things without prior planning. Hermione looks at them as if they’re mad but they shrug. “We’re not you,” both of them say which quells Hermione’s further questions.

Ginny moves in with him suddenly after she finishes her schooling. He expects Molly to yell and bemoan about how scandalous it is but during the Sunday’s lunch, she just looks at them sadly and smiles. Maybe going through a war exempts them from being reprimanded for doing things like normal teenagers.

Everything seems to be going slowly until Ginny finds out she’s pregnant. They’re far too young; only five years have passed since the war and there are still some days when he feels like not facing the world. They are frightened yet excited. Ginny breaks down a few times during her pregnancy and admits that being unmarried and pregnant seems like she has turned out to be her parents’ most disappointing child, that the papers which write scandalous tales about how she ensnared the Chosen One by her snake-like nature get to her sometimes and she has to remind herself of the good times and why having this life is going to be wonderful.

Harry is worried about becoming a father himself but he realizes that he’s not in it alone. Ginny will never let him become someone like Vernon Dursley in the exchange that he never lets her become her mother.

“I love my mum,” she speaks in the night when they share their deepest thoughts without any fear of being judged, “but I don’t want to end up like her. I can’t. For her, it’s the best life but I can’t be my only accomplishment be a mother.”

Harry understands the pressure mounted on her; it’s hard to be successful in your career if the entire world constantly focuses on your baby as the only contribution you’ve ever made, especially if you’re a woman. But he doesn’t have any problem being known only as a parent himself. He wants to be known as something other than ‘The Boy Who Lived’, ‘The Chosen One’ or ‘The Man Who Defeated Voldemort’. Someone who doesn’t have tragedy running deep in his bones.

The subject of marriage comes up a few days before James’s birth. He tries to bring it up casually but Ginny looks at him as if he’s being particularly dense.

“I’m not marrying you now. We’re not ready.” She goes back to her magazine leaving him stunned.

“We’re literally having a baby together!”

“He is an accident, even if we never tell him that. I want us to be married when both of us want it. Not when society tells us to.”

He thinks that she’s being harsh at first. But as the days pass and especially after James’s birth, he understands her point of view. He has to be a father now, he has trained himself to be a father these past nine months. Marriage isn’t the most important thing when he has a black haired baby looking at him and the most perfect woman in the world laughing along with him. Fuck what everyone tells him to do. When it happens, it happens.

Everyone expected them to get married right away but they stall. Two years go by and Ginny finds she’s pregnant again. This time there are no scary thoughts; James looks displeased at the thought of having a baby brother whereas Teddy looks ecstatic. They decide to name him Albus Severus Potter, not as a sign of forgiveness but recognition. Snape might have been cruel but he had done a great thing and Dumbledore would always be a mentor to him. Ron makes fun of the name but shuts up when Hermione announces she’s pregnant too. He has never looked more afraid in his entire life.

When Albus arrives and unlike James who’s a perfect blend of his mother and father, he is a carbon copy of Harry. He peers at his parents with bright, green eyes and Harry understands, for the first time, how it must’ve been like for his mother to look at an identical pair of eyes gazing at her.

Ginny’s brothers usher him into the kitchen one night when all the women are cooing at Albus and Rose (except Molly who hovers over the threshold) and sits him down.

George starts the interrogation, “So when are you planning to make our sister your dearly beloved wife. Or are you planning to pop out a few more babies for assurance that she’s the one?”

George’s voice is joking and light. Harry merely smiles and replies, “I have the woman and the babies. I just need to find the perfect time.” He sees Arthur smile from the corner of his eye.

When Ginny’s twenty seven, she comes home from practice one day and nonchalantly says, “I’m pregnant.”

Harry feels buoyant, as he usually does when he hears the news, but controls it. Ginny’s posture and mood is suggesting that she has further news to impart. “Oh?”

She guides him to the couch and hands him a letter. He reads it, then re-reads it, then re-reads it. After reading it countless times, he stares at her for a while before croaking out, “What?”

“This will be my last season. I’ve been offered a job at the Daily Prophet in the Sports section and I’ll take it.”

“Why? Is everything alright?”

Ginny looks at him fondly. “The season will mark my ten year anniversary. I always wanted to go out with a bang. Plus we’ll have three kids now so….”

They exchange no other words for the rest of the night.

After seven months, they have a little girl; one whose hair is a little darker than Weasley red but resembles her mother a lot. He takes his two sons, daughter and godson to watch the World Cup where England loses against Japan by ten points because Ginny Weasley played like a demon. Her performance is legendary and she indeed goes out with a bang. He meets her gaze across the stadium and pride threatens to overwhelm him and make him cry. He feels like the luckiest man in the world.

They elope; they take their kids, godson, Andromeda and the Weasleys to a small church and get married in a simple shirt and jeans and a white dress. Molly harrumphs a little about how they didn't follow any custom before shutting up when George reminds her that they weren't even sure whether marriage was in the cards.

The first time the Magical Community gets a hint that the only Weasley in the Potter household has become a Potter is when Ginny publishes her first report as Ginny Potter. 

He reads the article and pastes it on the wall holding all of her accomplishments in their home. He marks it as the First Potter Report.

He smiles as he spots the Weasley marked on her jersey and leaves singing the newest pop song. Maybe they did it all backwards but life couldn't be better.


End file.
